A Night of Confessions
by Issu
Summary: Geordi La Forge finally confesses his feelings to his long-time best friend, Data.


As Data pondered the situation, examining every aspect of the relationship he had just discontinued, Spot purred in his arms. Spot was perfectly content with him. Animals are not as demanding as humans, he thought. He was practically a machine, so why would Jenna pursue a relationship with him and not with a human, such as... commander Riker, for example? Data admired commander Riker; he found his easy-going manner and sense of humor fascinating, and believed it to be one reason he was so popular among the crew... and for his success in matters of love. The only time that Data had had a romantic encounter, it had been while the crew were rendered mad by a virus. 'It never happened,' lieutenant Yar told him after their affair. But, on a very deep level, buried deep within his programming, he treasured those moments of love and tenderness he'd spent with her. As he explored his romantic history further, he thought about Geordi, who had tried his best at giving Data relationship advice every time he needed it. For him, Geordi was not only an excellent engineer and colleague, but his best friend and the first one he sought advice in. He was sure that Geordi felt the same way about him, because he preferred spending time with the android rather than with humans. Maybe because Geordi, with his VISOR, was also a half-machine? Or maybe because he was not exactly a social butterfly and would rather spend a quiet evening, talking with Data in the android's quarters. There were, though, some things that Data did not understand about Geordi; such as why the human liked to watch him paint. Every time that Data would paint, Geordi would sit down and watch his calculated, exact motions. What was in Geordi's mind? What did he think about when he gazed at Data? Suddenly, the android took his hand off the cat and hit his combadge.  
'Data to La Forge.'  
'La Forge here,' the engineer replied.  
'Geordi, I need to speak to you.'  
'But aren't you on a date with - '  
'No. Please, I have to see you.'  
'Well, sure. I'll be there in a few. La Forge out.'  
Data ordered the computer to lighten the room and prepared himself for his friend's arrival. Exactly 5 minutes and 21 seconds later, Geordi rang the doorbell and was welcomed by a usual-looking Data.  
'Hey, Data,' Geordi greeted him.  
'Hello, Geordi.'  
Geordi noticed that the table was still set up and unused and lifted his eyebrow in curiosity.  
'Didn't you have a romantic dinner with Jenna?'  
'We discontinued our relationship.'  
'My God, really?' Geordi exclaimed, genuinely surprised. 'What happened? What did she do?'  
'Actually, it was me who did it.'  
'You asked her to break up with you?'  
'No, but it was my fault.'  
'Come on, Data, what exactly could YOU do wrong?'  
'I wasn't... human enough for her.'  
'Then, she's a brainless bitch who doesn't know who she just kicked out of her life.'  
'She WAS actually being logical, Geordi. I could not provide her the emotional support that she needed.'  
'If I were her...' Geordi began, but suddenly cut off and attempted to change the subject. 'Uh, so, what are you going to do now?'  
'Geordi?'  
'Yes?'  
'If you were her, what?'  
'It doesn't matter.'  
'I am curious.'  
'Data, this curiosity of yours is sometimes uncalled for.'  
'Oh. I am sorry if I made you upset.'  
'Nah... you didn't.'  
'Then, I will answer your second question. I am not sure whether we will still remain friends or we will no longer speak to each other.'  
'You know, Data, sometimes, it's hard to remain friends after a romantic and sexual relationship.'  
'We did not engage in sexual intercourse.'  
'Oh, really?' Geordi opened his mouth to continue what he was saying, but didn't know what to say and he felt that this conversation of theirs was becoming awkward. 'Data, it's late. How about we continue this tomorrow? I'm tired.' He turned around and headed for the door.  
'Do you want to sleep here?' Data asked. Geordi slowly turned around.  
'What?'  
'I believe that I am experiencing... a feeling.'  
'What are you talking about?'  
'I... feel... lonely.'  
'Maybe something's wrong with your positronic subprocessors. Do you want me to check them out?'  
'No, I want you to sleep here tonight.'  
Geordi crossed his arms and sighed. His attempt to stop this awkward conversation had only aggravated its awkwardness.  
'Alright, I guess. Just... lemme get my PJs, okay?'  
'Fine. Oh, and, Geordi; remember that I do not require sleep, so I will probably paint or work. I need to... feel... that there is somebody here, with me, in my quarters.'  
'Well, sure, Data. We're best friends, remember? I don't think that it will be too much of a fuss if I spend the night here, right? I mean, I'm just sleeping in your bed, it's not like I'm sleeping with YOU or something... That would be, like, sick, right?'  
'Sure, Geordi.'  
'Uh... great. I will be back in a few minutes.'  
Geordi walked on the Enterprise corridors to his quarters and thought about Data's request. What the hell? How could Data FEEL loneliness? What was wrong with him? Or was he... lying...? No, wait, Geordi thought. Data is programmed not to lie. If there was something wrong with Data, he wanted to find out tonight what it was. But his greatest fear was that, somehow, something would happen and he would let Data know about his feelings for him... He'd always felt guilty for being in love with his best friend, but never imagined the consequences of Data finding out. At the same time, Data gathered the red rose petals on his bed. He had arranged them especially for Jenna... He was interrupted as the doorbell rang. He knew that it was Geordi.  
'Come in.'  
'I'm back,' Geordi announced. He searched for Data and found him in the bedroom. 'What are you doing?'  
'I am gathering these petals.'  
'Petals?' Geordi chuckled. 'Can I give you a hand?'  
'Of course,' Data replied. As Data's hand trailed along the bed, gathering the petals into a pile, Geordi looked at his fingers. They were so long and slender... How many times had he wanted to be touched by them? As Geordi turned his gaze to Data's face, his hands trailed randomly along the bed cover.  
'Geordi, there are no more petals there.'  
'Really? I thought that there were many petals here.'  
'No. They are actually in that side of the bed.'  
Geordi moved to the other side, took his eyes off Data and tried to focus on cleaning up the bed he was going to sleep in, that night.  
'Let me help you, Geordi,' Data said and joined Geordi. In a moment of absent-mindedness, Geordi covered the android's hand with his own. His heart skipped a beat as, for a second, he longed to feel his smooth, warm hand in his.  
'Uhhh...' he muttered.  
'Is everything alright?' Data asked in his usual, calm tone. Geordi took his hand back in a quick movement.  
'Everything is perfect, Data.'  
'I am glad to hear that, Geordi.'  
'Perfect. Great.'  
'You want to tell me something.'  
'No, I don't want to tell you anything. Anything at all.'  
'I have enough experience with humans. I can tell that you have something on your mind.'  
'I have nothing on my mind!'  
'I am your best friend. You know you can tell me anything.'  
'I don't want to tell you ANYTHING! Just shut up already!'  
'I apologize. I will... shut up now.'  
'Great. Just... stop talking.'  
Data nodded and threw the pile of petals in the recycling compactor. After that, he went in the main room of his quarters and started working at his computer. Geordi relaxed on the bed and started reading an electronic book. They stayed like that for about half an hour, when Geordi put the book on the nightstand, rose from the bed and went in the other room. Data was still working at the computer. Geordi slowly came forward and touched the counter where Data was.  
'Data?'  
'Yes?' Data replied, not lifting up his gaze.  
'I'm sorry that I acted like that earlier.' Data did not reply. 'Are you mad at me?'  
'Geordi - '  
'I know, you cannot feel emotions.'  
'That is correct.'  
'Except for loneliness... Do you still... feel lonely?'  
'Yes.'  
'Do you want to do something together?'  
'Do what together?'  
'I don't know, something fun.'  
'We can watch a movie, or take a walk in the holodeck, or...'  
'How about we just... talk?'  
'Sure, Geordi.' Data said and, with a sign of his hand, led Geordi to the sofa; both took a seat next to each other. Geordi made himself comfortable and reclined on a pillow. He sighed and looked at Data's painting.  
'Or maybe you prefer to paint?'  
'May I ask you something?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Why do you enjoy watching me paint?' Geordi lifted his eyebrow.  
'I don't know... It's just... Interesting... The way you paint everything so perfect, and the speed you do it with, and your preoccupied face when you do it...'  
'I was not aware that I had an unique facial expression while I painted.'  
'Yeah, you do, actually...'  
'I wonder, how do I look like when I paint?'  
Geordi hesitated for a moment.  
'Your eyes... are so, focused, yeah, focused, that's the right word! Sometimes your lips get really thin, you know, and your expression is really... Oh, lemme use your word, INTRIGUING!  
'Hm. Interesting. Geordi?'  
'Yes?'  
'I have another question.'  
'Shoot.'  
'Am I handsome?' The android asked on an innocent tone.  
'What?!' Geordi spat.  
'Before she kissed me in the torpedo bay, Jenna told me that I was... very handsome.'  
'And why are you asking me?'  
'I am asking you because I am standing in front of you, therefore, you can analyse my degree of handsomeness.'  
'Don't you think that you'd better ask a woman?'  
'I want to hear your opinion.'  
Geordi rose from the couch, his back facing Data.  
'If you want us to talk anymore, stop asking me this kind of questions, Data! I mean, what the hell? '  
'I was merely asking you if you consider me physically attractive.'  
'Fine, here's my answer,' Geordi raised his voice. 'I do! You're VERY handsome! Is that what you wanted to hear?'  
'Thank you, Geordi. What exactly do you find aesthetically pleasing in my features?'  
'What the fuck?' Geordi shouted.  
'Answer my question,' Data said authoritarily, sounding almost like Lore.  
'Everything!'  
'Everything?'  
'Yeah. Now, can we change the subject?!'  
'Of course. How has your life been in the past weeks?'  
'What's wrong with you? You don't normally talk like that.'  
'I want to become as human as possible. I have noticed that humans, especially females, take satisfaction in being told that they are beautiful. I wanted to know if I am, too.'  
'I prefer you as an android, Data.'  
Geordi was very sweaty; his face glistered and his heart rate increased. Data came forward to him and touched his chest in the place where his heart was. Feeling Data's hand, he shuddered.  
'Geordi, you are very agitated. Perhaps you should calm down?'  
Data's hand reached lower, to Geordi's fist to measure his pulse. As his fingers pressed against his veins, the human could last no more and, in a quick movement and with a strong grip, took Data's hand. Data remembered that Jenna had also took his hand earlier that day. 'Geordi? What are you doing?'  
'Something I can't believe I'm doing, but I've been meaning to do for a long time.'  
Data lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. 'Are you making advances towards me?'  
Geordi laughed. 'You're so... theoretical, Data.' At the surface, Geordi seemed so cool with what he was doing, with being close to Data, holding his hand, looking at his lips and thinking about loving him madly. But, deep inside his thoughts, he was like an angsty teenager and trembled with fear that Data might be repulsed by his advances.  
'Whatever you feel, just say it to me,' Data whispered. They were so close now, that Geordi felt his hot breath and shuddered with excitement. His whole body was throbbing with desire, and his heart was beating with affection for the man whose cheek he was caressing with his kisses. Intriguing! Data thought. Jenna kissed me the same way; and exactly six seconds after, she kissed my lips. I wonder if Geordi will proceed in the same way.  
'There is no need for words,' Geordi said under his breath. Behind the VISOR, he closed his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on Data's lips. His left hand also reached for Data's. They pressed their lips together and held hands. Data applied the perfect pressure to Geordi's lips as he felt Geordi's hands holding him tighter and pulling his body closer to his. There were no tongues; feeling Data's warmth and his closeness to him was enough to Geordi. He let go of Data's right hand and put his hand on the android's neck. Finally, he discontinued the kiss and rested his head on Data's shoulder.  
'Take a seat on my bed,' Data whispered. Geordi smiled and obeyed his lover. They were both facing each other and Geordi was continuously smiling.  
'I guess you could take that as an 'I love you', Data.'  
'Does that mean that we are no longer best friends?'  
'What? No! We are still best friends... Only a LITTLE bit more.'  
'Are we a couple?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Geordi, you can change your mind while it is not too late.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I am not sure if I can... love you the way you need to be loved.'  
'Data, just being with you... is enough. I'm at peace to know that you finally found out what I've felt all this time. But I need to tell you something.'  
'Of course.'  
'One thing is; I don't want to make this public yet. I don't want you to tell anybody... Deanna will figure it out anyways sooner or later, but until then, can we keep it a secret?'  
'Yes.'  
'The second thing is that I'm not ready to... you know... yet.'  
'No problem, Geordi. Neither am I.'  
'The third thing... Can you sleep with me tonight?'  
'Earlier, you have said that sleeping with me would be sick.'  
'I lied. It felt so awkward that I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry I said that. Actually, it wouldn't be sick... It would be wonderful if you did. So? You sleeping with me or not?'  
'Of course.'  
'Thanks. Love ya.' Geordi kissed him on the cheek and went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. After Geordi left the room, Data took his uniform off, put it in the drawer, neatly packed, and changed into some pajamas he had never used before because he hadn't needed them. Geordi came out of the bathroom; Data was arranging the bed cover and preparing the pillow. He wanted his friend to be comfortable tonight. Geordi smiled and sat on the left side of the bed. He took his VISOR off, laid in a comfortable position and pulled the bedcovers over him. Data joined him and commanded the computer to turn off the lighting. He, too, pulled the bed cover over him, as he turned to his side to face Geordi and placed a hand on his abdomen. Geordi touched his hand and tried to nestle in Data's arms in the dark. He curled up against the android as the human pulled him closer and kissed his lips once again. Geordi was resting his head between Data's shoulder and his neck.  
'Are you comfortable?' Data muttered.  
'I've never felt better in my life,' Geordi whispered. 'I'm so happy we're finally together.'  
'How long have you been in love with me?'  
'For, like, two years, two years and a half, I'm not sure...'  
'Hm,' Data mumbled; he seemed satisfied with Geordi's answer. Geordi sighed in happiness and, eager to taste Data's lips again, he touched his jawline and brushed his lips against Data's.  
'I'm tired.' he then spoke.  
'I understand. Goodnight, then,' Data whispered and kissed Geordi on the forehead.  
''Night, Data. Oh, and... I love you.'  
'Sleep well, Geordi. Sweet dreams,' Data murmured. He held Geordi tighter as the human closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
